Let It Snow
by OrsonWells
Summary: Penny, Sheldon, a cabin and snow... ho ho ho... (Holiday fun, some smut... with plot... and you know.)


**Ho ho ho! So um… this is my first foray into writing an M rated Shenny fic-world. Hope it's good! (is my timing right?) and it's kinda odd… I feel like I was kinda writing like crazy. But um yeah. Hope it's good and fun and interesting! Happy holidays! Happy Shenny! And Happy reading loves!**

* * *

It's a week before Christmas, the gang is gathered in 4A as per usual. Only difference is there are a few additions, namely in the form of Amy's new boyfriend, Drew. He's a nice guy, a doctor (medical.) Amy seems happy and that's all the group of friends seems to care about. She insists on inviting Drew to their usual scheduled group things. Raj brings Emily so why not.

Only no one seems to care or notice how it has been affecting Sheldon. It had been a month since he and Amy broke up. Sheldon had simply shrugged when Drew came into his home. Everyone assumed he was fine. He said he was. That had been that.

Sheldon is currently in the kitchen with a his bottle of water, he'd started sort of lingering in the kitchen when the group was over, his Spot no longer felt like his safe place. Moreover, he couldn't flee to his bedroom, too many questions. Therefore, he would wait until the evening was over and retire to his room when it seemed reasonable.

It wasn't even that Amy had moved on that bothered him, it was that no one seemed to want to ask him how he felt, it was that he felt a little used and hurt by everyone, but he had no outlet to let anyone know this. Everyone was involved in his or her own stuff.

The front door and Penny walked in, the group greeted her and he smiled slightly when she looked his way. He dropped the smile the moment Leonard stood up to greet her. That was another thing that changed.

A month ago, Penny and Leonard had dashed off to Vegas to elope… only they came back no longer fiancé's or in a relationship. It had taken a few weeks but they reconciled and were back to being friends. Only now, at every chance Leonard was trying to win her back.

Sheldon hated it, but he was told it was not his place to intervene, so he left it alone. When Leonard, Amy or others didn't take up her time, he'd talk with her. It was lethargic and the only time he felt like he could be himself. But, those moments were too short. He felt like he was slowly losing his friends as they moved on with their lives.

And if Leonard had his way (which oddly enough happened very frequently), Sheldon's fears would be coming true.

He felt her presence when he turned his back; he glanced over to see her poking around the takeout bags. She'd been working late at her job, trying to make a deadline.

"Your veggie curry is in the fridge," Sheldon said over his shoulder.

He felt her hand on his back, she pressed firmly and then rubbed him gently before going to the fridge to get her dinner and heat it up.

Sheldon's heart rate went up when she did that. That was another thing he was having battles with. He had gotten used to her touch, he liked it… and recently it had been making him feel… like some sort of lovesick hippie. And it wasn't only her touch. He shut his eyes and breathed in.

"Oh, since everyone is here, I got a little surprise!" Leonard said suddenly.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Leonard.

"Okay so a guy from work has this cabin up near Big Bear, well he and his family are going to Hawaii for Christmas and he gave me the keys to his cabin!" Leonard said excited. "I was thinking we could all go up there for Christmas, have a white Christmas." Leonard said as he eyed Penny who was still in the kitchen with her food.

"Oh! That will be fun! A little couples retreat!" Howard said as he wriggled his eyebrows at Bernadette.

Sheldon's chest felt tight as he watched Leonard's eyes dart to Penny.

"Well clearly I'm not invited." Sheldon said, he hadn't meant for it to come out or to sound so bitter. When everyone looked at him, he felt like running to his room.

"Well there are three couples and three single people." Penny said as she pointed to herself and then Sheldon and Leonard.

"So like a couple's weekend, only with three third wheels," Raj said with a chuckle.

Penny smirked. "Funny."

"Only Sheldon would be the third wheel though." Howard pointed out.

"The cabin only has four bedrooms anyway." Leonard said with shrug.

Sheldon nodded, "clearly I'll be sleeping on the couch, or maybe in front of the fire like the family dog." Sheldon said sounding irritated.

Penny's eyes went wide and she placed her hand on his arm to calm him down, to prevent it from escalating.

"If we go… we go as a family, guys." Penny looked at everyone in the living room, her hand still on Sheldon's arm. He didn't try to pull away. "We'll build snowmen and roast marshmallows over the fire." Penny smiled and the tension slowly left the room as the group started to talk about what they would do when they got up there.

She finally let go of Sheldon's arm, she slowly dropped her hand and almost missed his fingers lightly grabbing at her hand. She looked over startled but he was already turning back to the sink to finish the dishes.

The group decides to leave two days before Christmas. Sheldon reluctantly agrees to go. Only after Penny smiles hopefully at him.

…

On the morning of the trip, two days before Christmas, Sheldon was standing in the carport next to Penny's car. It was just past five in the morning. He was already wearing his new red Northface jacket, and his yellow knit cap.

He was currently watching Raj and Howard argue over how to pack something into a backpack. He would have intervened but he did not want to deal with all of them right now. He already did not want to go on this trip.

Penny walked past him; she had on a purple and white knit hat and her pink thermal shirt. She was sipping coffee from a thermos, his thermos; he was the only one in the group who had one.

His eyes lingered on her for a bit as she checked what had been put in the trunk of her car. She was up super early but she looked refreshed and well rested. She glanced at him and smiled sweetly.

"Got all of your stuff packed, sweetie?" Penny asked before she walked up to him and pulled the zipper of his jacket down. He furrowed his brow. "You'll burn up."

"I've been packed since last night." Sheldon replied. He stepped closer. "I was hoping to ride-"

Leonard came stumbling out of the apartment with a large box in his arms. Everyone just watched him make his way over to Penny's car, open the back door and slide the box in. It was the Christmas tree, an 8-foot giant tree.

Leonard smirked at Penny and then at Sheldon. "Almost ready?"

Sheldon knew what Leonard was doing, making it so he wouldn't be able to ride with him and Penny. Sheldon was thinking about getting his backpack out of her trunk, seeing if he could ride with the others.

Then he realized that Raj, Howard, Bernadette and Emily would be in one car. That left Amy and Drew. Sheldon felt sick. He was thinking about just heading back inside.

"This'll be fun, the two of us on the road for a few hours." Leonard said to Penny with a smile.

Sheldon stepped away from them. Trying to ignore the way Leonard was looking at Penny.

"You know, I don't think its right for Sheldon to ride with Amy and Drew." Penny pointed out. "We'll put the tree on top of the car, Sheldon will ride with us."

Sheldon's chest felt warm. She was looking out for him. He gave her a little nod, his nerves calming a bit.

"Oh come on he'll be fine." Leonard said with a wave of his hand. "Won't you buddy?" He asked as he looked over at his roommate.

Sheldon sighed, "Actually Leonard I-"

"See! He'll be fine!" Leonard gave a smile and nodded his head.

Sheldon let out a breath and started to walk to Penny's car. He was going to get his backpack out. He wondered if anyone would really be upset if he just went back inside. Aside from Penny of course.

"Leonard, what do you think you're trying to do!? Penny asked under her breath. But Sheldon could still hear her.

"I just wanted us to spend some time together... I wanted to talk." Leonard said.

"Leonard... I swear. I will be sleeping on that couch with Sheldon the next few days just FYI." Penny hissed.

Sheldon's heart sped up when she said that. He wondered if she meant it. Although the way she was glaring at Leonard, she was probably just being angry.

Sheldon was ready to tell Penny that he would be staying home.

"Frak." Howard said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "Forgot matches... Actually we forgot any sort of fire making implement." He grumbled and glared at Raj.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. He wished he had offered to be in charge of the trip. They would have everything and would be on their way already. He was about to bring up that he had matches in his backpack.

Then Penny started speaking.

"Calm down boys. I'll go to the store and get some matches and lighters." Penny didn't wait for any arguments before she started to walk to her car. "Come on Sheldon." Penny said over her shoulder.

Sheldon was a little confused and almost brought up that he had matches. But he followed after her. Smirking a little at Leonard's grumpy face.

...

"I have matches in my backpack, Penny," Sheldon said after a moment of them driving to the store.

"I know sweetie." Penny said before she pulled into the parking lot of a store. "You're always prepared. I just wanted to talk."

Penny turned to him. "What's going on, besides the obvious?" She asked gently. Penny had been noticing Sheldon's shift in mood. Penny could tell that his mood was about more then Amy.

Sheldon sighed. "I feel like I don't matter to anyone." Sheldon finally said. "I'm disposable it seems." Sheldon looked away from her.

"No sweetie... That's not true. Everyone loves you... Why do you think we hang out all the time?" Penny asked as she reached and touched his hand.

"Because I'm demanding. This trip was not meant to include me... Everyone is moving ahead and I'm stuck." Sheldon's voice was low and sad.

"I'm not moving ahead of you, Moonpie." Penny tried to reassure him.

"Not according to Leonard." Sheldon replied. "He said that he had planned this trip so that he could win you back." He glanced at Penny. "He said that he was thinking that if you married him soon, you both would move out and start a new life."

Penny shook her head. "Sheldon…"

Suddenly, her phone buzzed, she was going to ignore it, but when she looked back at Sheldon, he'd gone back to looking out the window. It is Bernadette.

"You're kidding." Penny says with a sigh. She looks over at Sheldon, who has glanced at her. "Okay, we'll meet you there." Penny says into the phone before she says her goodbye and hangs up the phone.

Sheldon looks confused. "What has happened?"

"Well, apparently, Leonard's friend gave him the wrong keys, so he has to go and get the right ones from him." Penny said as she started up the car. "So, instead of making everyone wait the extra hour. Bernadette suggests that we drive on ahead. They'll meet us there." Penny says with a smile.

Sheldon smiles slightly. She can tell he's relieved that he'll be driving with her.

Penny smiles warmly at Sheldon as she starts the car up. "Looks like it's just you and me, Moonpie."

Sheldon glanced at her, "only Meemaw can call me that, Penny." Sheldon is smiling though.

...

They do make it to the cabin first; the rest of the group was stuck due to a blizzard that has blown through in the mountains. They had just missed it. The last text she received from Raj said that they were forced to stop at a lodge near the base of the mountain until the blizzard passed.

So Penny and Sheldon stood outside the cabin as the sky started to get dark. It was a nice cabin, logs and cedar planks made up the exterior. Although it was dark, it was breathtaking. And quiet, Penny could not get over how quiet it was.

"Sheldon, it's cold, we either have to stay in the car or-" she stopped talking when Sheldon walked up to the cabin.

Sheldon set his bag down and got in front of the door, and he stepped back, looked around the door and gave it a swift kick, as he seen in so many cop shows. But it worked. The door burst open.

Penny was impressed.

The cabin was dark, smelled like old wood, some smoke and just that nice earthy smell.

Penny carefully entered the cabin; it was cold but better then outside. Sheldon followed and closed the door tight; it had one of those wood crossbars so he used that since the lock was busted

Penny tried the lights, nothing.

Penny removed her backpack and used her flashlight to investigate the cabin, she left Sheldon in the living room, who was taking his backpack off and opened it up.

The cabin had four bedrooms in the back, the front had the kitchen and living room, it was warmly furnished and insulated, and it just needed some heat inside it first.

When Penny came back to where Sheldon was, there was the warm glow of a fire going, she almost gasped and raced to it. "Oh my god this feels so good." Penny breathed as she pulled her gloves off and placed her cold hands by the fire.

Sheldon was standing nearby, going through his backpack. "If we close the bedroom doors, we should get this place warmed up quickly." Sheldon said.

Penny looked over, "the large bedroom has a fireplace."

Sheldon's eyes darted to down the hall.

…

Penny was down to her thermal, her socks and jeans; she was sipping hot cocoa and just watching the fire burn. She had her back against the bed as she sat on the floor.

Sheldon was just sitting down next to her, still wearing his knit cap, and his batman sweater showing off, he too had his cocoa.

She watched him for a bit, she knew now was a good time as any. "so what's troubling you Dr. Cooper?" she asked, she set her cocoa down and turned to him, her elbow resting atop the bed, her head cradled in her hand,

Sheldon's eyes darted to her. "When you move with Leonard, I won't see you again." Sheldon said softly.

"Sheldon, I'm not moving. And I'm not getting back together with Leonard." Penny laughed humorlessly.

Sheldon shook his head, he turned his body to her, "but you have this pattern, you break up, and then get back together again, it's happened so many times… how is this any different?" Sheldon asked.

Penny had to admit, he had a good point, how was she sure. She thought a moment. "He cheated on me." Penny finally said.

Sheldon's face looked legitimately shocked.

"He kissed a girl while he was on the North Sea… and I could tell he was lying… I know more happened. That's why we didn't get married in Las Vegas." Penny whispered.

Sheldon looked down at his mug of cocoa. "I didn't know… I'm sorry." He turned away from her.

"But enough about me… Amy's hurt you... A lot." Penny said pretty much stating the obvious.

Sheldon nodded his head. "I feel like… it sounds ridiculous, but I feel like I cared more for her then she did me." He set his mug down and clasped his hands in his lap. "She moved on from me, and I… I know I am difficult and I need time. But I was going to ask her to marry me." Sheldon whispered.

Penny gasped. Her hand landed on his bicep and she squeezed. "Sheldon... I didn't know."

"I often wondered if she would change her mind if I had told her…" he let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Was all Penny could think to say.

Sheldon shook his head. "Not your fault Penny… I'm simply inadequate… unlovable." He smiled slightly after he said it.

"Sheldon no… you are lovable and you're filled with so much love. Don't think that Amy is it…" Penny scooted closer. Her hand was still resting on his bicep.

"But I'm a terrible boyfriend… a god awful physicist… I should move back to Texas and teach evolution to creationists…" Sheldon slumped and shook his head. "I should retire for bed." He started to stand up.

Penny gripped his bicep tighter, "no… stay please. I miss you." Penny finally admitted it.

Sheldon settled down, "you see me almost every day." Sheldon said.

"But it's not the same… I miss this… you and me… us." Penny gave a little smile.

Sheldon nodded, he had to agree, "You are this chaotic force in my life that I can't seem to go without."

"This is getting sad… you know what?" Penny stood up and went to her backpack. She pulled out her cellphone, "we're going to liven up this party." Penny set her phone down, and music started to pour from the tiny speakers.

Sheldon arched an eyebrow, she started to lightly dance around the small space by the fire. He sat there, trying to fight being amused as Penny dance poorly and offbeat to _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_ , she kept trying to get him to stand up and dance with her.

Sheldon just shook his head.

Then _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ started up and Penny started to lip-sync to it as she danced.

Penny grabbed his hand and he had no choice but to stand up. Now she was dancing at him and trying to bump his hip with hers. "Dance with me, Sheldon!" Penny shouted.

Sheldon shook his head but didn't hide his amused face.

 _Silver Bells_ started up and Penny moved to change it, it was too slow, but a large hand around her waist stopped her and she spun back and into a hard chest. She looked up stunned and Sheldon placed his hand on her waist and took her other in his other hand.

He started to move in a slow circle to the song. "This is Meemaw's favorite Christmas song," Sheldon said as they danced to the song.

Penny relaxed into his hold, she rested her head on his chest and he stiffened for a moment, but relaxed. "She had a play list of songs she'd play; of course they were all on records. I was in charge of switching them out and finding the right place on the record for the next song."

Penny hummed enjoying it when he talked about his family.

 _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ started up and instead of stopping, they kept dancing.

"Here we are as in olden days… happy golden days of yore…" Sheldon was singing lightly to parts of the song, which surprised Penny. "Hang a shining star upon the highest bow… and have yourself a merry little Christmas tonight…"

Sheldon looked down at her as she had moved her head off his chest. "What?" he asked, they kept moving slightly.

"You always surprise me." Penny whispered.

Sheldon's eyes dropped to her lips. He licked his and chose his next words carefully. "Are you and Leonard truly over?" he asked.

Penny nodded, "yes… I'm done I can't go through anything with him anymore." Penny didn't register that Sheldon was leaning into her until his lips were touching hers.

The shock wore off quickly and soon Penny tilted her head and pressed further into him. Her hands moved up to his shoulders and soon her arms were around his neck. Sheldon's hands were on her back and holding her close as the kiss deepened.

Penny quickly took it from just their lips pressing together to her tongue gently swiping across his lips and soon his bottom li, god she loved that lip, was gently sucked into her mouth.

Sheldon made a small grunt when she did this and her fingers went to his hair, pushing his knit cap off and letting her fingers run through his short, soft hair.

Sheldon's tongue touched hers and she gasped lightly, she pulled back for air and smiled at him.

Sheldon chased her mouth and she gently pushed him back by letting one hand leave his hair and grab at his sweater. "Sheldon?" she asked in a whisper.

Sheldon didn't say anything, he just looked into her eyes, and she saw it. "Oh."

Sheldon nodded, "yeah… oh." He grumbled.

Penny pursed her lips and tried to stop giggling at how chagrined he looked. "How long?" she asked sweetly.

Sheldon was blushing. "Since you first looked at my whiteboard,"

Penny leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips again. Sheldon made a grunting noise and backed up a little, only to topple over onto the bed, taking Penny with him.

She giggled and rolled them so he was on top; he pressed a kiss to her neck and breathed in deeply. "I'll admit Penny; I am out of my zone of knowledge." Sheldon lifted his head to look at her.

Penny's eyes were wide; he couldn't mean what she thought she he did. "Oh you want to…" needless to say, she was shocked.

"Well I assumed that would be the outcome… only if you want it to be." Sheldon blushed furiously. "I'm probably saying the wrong things." he started to roll off her.

Penny grabbed at her, "Sheldon, sweetie... you're okay." Penny pulled at his sweater and he let her pull it over his head. She sat up and pulled her own sweater off. She giggled when she tossed her sweater aside and found Sheldon struggling with getting his t-shirt off.

"Sheldon, calm down, sweetie… We've got all night." Penny reached for him and helped him with the shirt. He was shirtless. She reached out and gently touched his chest.

Sheldon let out a quick breath as she touched him. He met her eyes and she looked happy and playful. Her hand ran up his chest and through his chest hair and back down his pecs to his slightly noticeable abs., "I didn't realize you had all of this going on under all those layers." Penny said as her nails lightly scratched just under his belly button.

Sheldon let out a fast puff of air and jerked out of her touch. He blushed. "Wii Sports has been paying off I suppose." He said in a low voice.

Penny's eyes finally left his upper body and were back on his big blue eyes.

"You know, this is a fantasy of mine." She whispered as she moved closer to him. She gently pushed him back until his back was against the headboard and then crawled to straddle his lap.

Sheldon swallowed hard. As he watched her pull her tank top up and over her head. Revealing her cute red and green bra, it had a little bow on the middle. His eyes lingered on it as the thought of "unwrapping a present" floated through his mind.

Penny felt a blush at the way he was looking at her. Like one of his white boards or a theory, he had to figure out. Penny rose up on her knees before him, and his eyes followed that tiny bow until she unzipped her jeans.

She smiled shyly when his eyes got wide and dropped to her jeans. She opened the front and revealed another little bow, this time on the front of her matching panties.

"Sheldon... I think you should finish unwrapping me." Penny's voice was low and sweet.

Sheldon's hands had been gripping the blankets, but after she said that, granting him permission. He carefully placed his hands on her hips and stuck his thumbs into her jeans to pull them down.

Penny stood up before him on the bed as he pulled them the rest of the way down and gently cradled her thigh to keep her steady as she kicked the denim off her legs.

She looked down at the sight of him, all wide eyed and looking at her with wonder. She dropped back to her knees gently and sidled up against him. Penny let out a soft sigh at how his jeans felt against her, only a thin piece of fabric separated her skin from him.

Sheldon's hands were on her hips again, he dropped his gaze when she wiggled in his lap. A soft growl erupted from the back of his throat.

"Penny I've never..." Sheldon stammered. He felt embarrassed because he wanted this, but he didn't know what to do next.

Penny pressed her lips to his softly. Sheldon kissed her back. He liked kissing her. She was soft, warm, and gentle.

"You're doing fine," Penny whispered before she kissed the tip of his nose.

Penny wiggled some more and Sheldon grunted and bucked up into her. "My turn to unwrap" Penny whispered.

He let her hands slide down his abdomen and to his belt; she unbuckled it and then undid the button on his jeans. She slowly slid the zipper down and she looked up at him as she did, watched his eyes get wide and his breathing increase.

She was nervous. This was exciting and different and it was Sheldon. Licking her lips dropped her gaze down to see his boxer-briefs. He was clearly hard; his cock was settled along his pelvic bone under the fabric. Her breathing hitched when she saw how much girth it had.

Penny glanced up at him one last time before she gently pulled at the waistband of the boxer-briefs. He literally sprung up. She was stunned. He wasn't massive, but he was thick and cut and just the right length. Excitement filled her and so she slid her hand over and wrapped it around the base.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Sheldon gasped as his head went back and hit the headboard. Yeah this was a first for him. Her hand was warm and held him firmly, it was nice and strange, and it sent a tingle down his spine.

Penny gripped him a little tighter just to see. He bucked his hips and she knew that he wouldn't last so she swiped her thumb over the tip; another shuddered hiss left his lips, and released him.

Sheldon looked at her bewildered and flushed.

"We're not done." Penny whispered before she reached behind her back and undid her bra.

Sheldon's eyes were fixated on her now, no longer wide and stunned. He looked turned on and breathless.

Penny tossed the bra aside and purposefully drew her arms up and over her head.

Sheldon's hands left the bed sheet and were on her breasts in a second, cupping the soft warm mounds gently at first. His thumbs lightly brushed her hard nipples, Penny gasped, and her head dropped back.

Sheldon liked that response and he did it again. She wiggled her hips and her panty-clad center rubbed again his exposed cock. Sheldon hissed and ground his hips upwards.

"Your mouth." Penny whispered as Sheldon kept tweaking and pinching her nipples. The next thing she knew his hot, wet mouth was around one nipple, sucking lightly, his tongue lapping gently. Penny whimpered and her hands went to his hair, running her fingers through it as he suckled her breast.

He was hot, his heart was racing, every nerve ending was sensitive, and he knew this was only the beginning. He pulled back slightly to press kisses to her chest before he went to the other nipple.

Penny wanted more. No, she needed more. She was getting impatient and impossibly wet.

She gently pushed his head away and moved back. Sheldon looked dazed and confused and she had to resist giggling at how Dr. Sheldon Cooper had been reduced to a sex crazed male. She felt rather accomplished.

She crawled away, but only a little as Sheldon was trying to pull her back. She smiled at him before she laid back and Sheldon was quick to crawl on top of her. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to her neck and chest and down her tummy. Finding that skin to be so soft and smooth, he nuzzled it.

Penny's fingers were running through his hair and then down his back. "Sheldon..." Penny purred.

"I don't know what's come over me... I want more of you..." Sheldon whispered against her skin. "I've waited for what's felt like light years for this... Although that isn't actually plausible." He grumbled into her skin just below her navel.

Penny's heart skipped a beat at his words and she dragged him back up her body by his shoulders. He met her eyes confused.

"How long have you wanted to do this?" Penny asked. He moved closer, his body settling over hers sweetly. His lips ghosting close to hers.

"When I first met you I felt this pull... Then I assumed you were not interested and so I pushed it aside... It's lingered there in the back of my mind. But I never felt like I should say anything." Sheldon hoped his honesty wouldn't ruin the mood. "I also wasn't sure how to proceed with a woman like you..." Her hand in his hair and one palm pressed to his cheek let him know that she was there with him. "You're so magnificent Penny. I wish to ravish you." Sheldon pressed a hot kiss to her lips and Penny squeaked.

He pulled away and pressed kisses back down her body. Penny's heart was racing. He was serious.

When he reached her panties, his fingers gently grabbed the edges and he pulled down. Penny raised her butt and soon the panties joined the other articles of clothing on the floor.

Penny expected him to climb back up her body. She bent her knee and her leg fell to the side. She was trying to prepare her body for the next part. She could not wait to have Dr. Sheldon Cooper inside her.

Then she felt his breath and then his lips press a kiss to her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Penny's eyes went wide and she arched her back.

Sheldon's lips circled around her clit and he sucked gently, getting a loud cry from Penny. He slipped his tongue out and explored her pussy. Slow and torturous. He had read about this, his goal was to make sure Penny was satisfied.

Sheldon's breath had caught in his throat when he first took in Penny being completely naked and being under him. And now he was pleasuring her in a way that he never thought he would be allowed to. And he was enjoying it.

Penny whimpered and cried out. She could barely get a word out. Then he slipped his finger in and stroked her gently as his lips sucked her clit.

"Don't stop... Yes... Yes!" Penny came fast and hard and her back arched. She settled onto the sheets, ripples of pleasure washing over her as she took heavy breaths and tried to come down from her glorious high.

She smiled and looked down at Sheldon who had rolled off the bed to remove his jeans and his underwear. She smiled lazily and got excited at the notion of him joining her again.

He crawled back and hovered over her. "Was that... Satisfactory?" Sheldon asked before he dipped his head in and kissed her lips.

"More than… where'd you learn that?" Penny asked. "If you don't mind me asking." She added quickly.

"Internet." Sheldon said plainly. "It involves Howard and I'm sure you don't want to hear that now." Sheldon gave a little smirk.

Penny giggled, "Nope!" She ran her hands down his chest and then around his waist and she scratched lightly at his ass cheeks. She pulled him towards her and Sheldon got the idea.

"I didn't bring a condom." Sheldon said when his tip touched her. He looked like he was on the verge of having a fit, mad at himself for such oversight.

"Shhh... I'm on the pill and I trust you." Penny whispered.

Sheldon's eyes met hers and nodded. He leaned and kissed her again before Penny reached and guided him into her. It was slow and Sheldon's eyes squeezed shut.

Penny whimpered and when he was all the way in, she wrapped her thighs around his waist and her arms around his neck and Sheldon started to piston into her slowly.

Sheldon braced himself up with his elbows on either side of Penny's head as he started to move his hips into her.

He would never felt anything like it, she was hot and wet, her muscles fluttered around him. He started to lose it. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck and started silently reciting some formulas.

Penny was getting close. This was different then her other encounters. This felt real and promising. She wasn't faking she wasn't trying too hard. It just felt right.

Penny knew he wasn't going to last much longer, she had expected it, so she turned her head, her lips touched his ear. "Come on Baby..." She purred. She wanted him to release and just have it. He shook his head, moving a little faster.

"You haven't…" Sheldon's voice was muffled and fast and he was trying to multitask.

Penny kissed his ear. "Doctor Cooper… cum for me." Penny purred.

Sheldon groaned, his hips stuttered, and that was that. "Penny!"

He dropped heavily on top of her and was breathing heavy. Penny held him close. She kissed his neck, his cheek and his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Sheldon said against her neck.

"Shhhh... Do not apologize. That was amazing." Penny gave him a squeeze and he lifted himself off her body and rolled to the side.

"I shouldn't have..." He breathed out and Penny placed her fingertips on his lips as she rolled against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Stop it. It was amazing." Penny's fingers trailed down his chest. "Besides... We have more time..." Her fingers danced down his stomach.

Sheldon arched an eyebrow at her mischievous look. "True."

She pecked his lips and snuggled in close as Sheldon grabbed the blankets and pulled them over their bodies.

 _Let It Snow_ played softly from her phone.

...

"You're gonna pay for that Cooper!" Penny shouted just before another snowball hit her in the back of her head as she fled.

Sheldon was right behind her, arm full of snowballs, as he pelted her with them, a goofy, happy smile on his face.

Penny was screaming and laughing trying to get away from him, she tripped and fell and Sheldon couldn't stop and fell over her.

They rolled over and Penny made sure to throw snow at him as he tried to get up. He fell to his side out of breath and Penny was on her knees, scooping up snow and hitting his side with the lightly packed balls.

"My face is cold." Sheldon grumbled as he sat up.

Penny smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose and then his lips.

They were both breathless and cold but it didn't stop them from turning the quick little pecks into a more serious make out session in the snow.

Then Penny pulled away and smashed a snowball over his head. She got up and ran and Sheldon gave chase.

Penny stopped when she looked back and saw Sheldon looking at his phone, she rushed back to his side.

"What's it say?" Penny asked as she leaned against his side.

"It's from Raj. They'll be here in 30 minutes." Sheldon said before he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. he looked down at Penny and sighed.

Penny pouted. But then her eyes lit up. "You know… half an hour… we have time to do a little something before they get here." Penny whispered.

Sheldon arched an eyebrow, "but we already did _something_ this morning… twice." Sheldon said as he blushed.

"I know… but once the gang gets here… we won't be able to do _anything_." Penny said before she grabbed his hand and started to pull him back to the cabin.

"Well… when you put it that way." Sheldon let her drag him back.

They'd figure out the rest later.


End file.
